


Entertainment

by earthforever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I love this pairing help, M/M, Minami soothes the soul, Plinami, Yuri isn't so cold after all, rarepair, soft makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthforever/pseuds/earthforever
Summary: He figured it out before, that he might have feelings for the boy leaning against his shoulder. He’s not sure when it happened, or why, but he knows one thing for sure: it feels right.
Or the one where the so-called "Ice Tiger of Russia" shows his not-so-cold side.





	

When Yuri looks over at him, he doesn't understand what he's feeling, not really. It's like a hundred things all at once. He feels the need to protect, to touch. Yuri wants to run his fingers through his hair, and kiss his lips, he wants to cuddle up next to him and listen to his stupid laugh and just bathe in Minami's eternally warm company.

 

"You're staring, Plisetsky. Do I have something on my face?" Kenjiro asked, scrubbing at his face in a way Yuri _totally_ didn't find endearing.

 

"No, you're good." Yuri replies, returning his attention to the TV in front of him. He’s slightly surprised Kenjiro knew he was staring, since said boy had his head on Yuri’s shoulder and Yuri was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

 

They're in Yuri's room, watching movies. Yuri asked the shorter boy to come over, with the excuse that he was bored and needed entertainment. That wasn't the truth, though. Yuri always wanted to be around him.

 

Yuri thinks a lot after he looks back at the TV, he’s not really paying attention. He figured it out before, that he might have feelings for the boy leaning against his shoulder. He’s not sure when it happened, or why, but he knows one thing for sure: it feels right. Sitting here with Kenjiro feels right, and it brings Yuri back to the first time they met.

 

\-----

 

It was after his fail when he was competing against Yuuri, on his way out of the door. He heard someone going on and on about how great “Yuuri-kun” is, and how they wished they could be like him. _There can only be one Yuri_ , Yuri thinks bitterly. He must’ve made a noise of disgust, because all of a sudden, the boy was turning to look at him.

 

Initially, Yuri didn’t want to draw attention to himself. He was kind of trying to leave unnoticed. After seeing the boy who admired the wrong Japanese Yuuri, he was sort of grateful for the unwanted attention.

 

Yuri’s first thought, “oh my god, he’s so cute” was immediately followed by “why does such a cute boy have to be infatuated with the piggy?”

 

Although he was immediately blushing due to the thoughts he was totally unprepared for, Yuri wanted to try and seem cool in front of this boy, and impress him. So when Yuri, still blushing answered the smaller boy’s “is there a problem?” with “yeah, I don’t have your number.” he was thoroughly proud of himself.

 

Seeing the other boy blush only made his heart beat faster, and his pride grow. In a dazed state, the boy had taken the phone Yuri retrieved from his pocket and shakily typed in his name and phone number. Upon receiving his phone, Yuri immediately turned and walked out without so much as a “I’ll call you,” leaving Kenjiro - the name of the boy, he’d found out upon checking several hours later - to stare after him, wondering what the hell had just happened and _holy smokes did the Yuri Plisetsky just ask for my number?_

 

\-----

After that, they texted almost constantly and tried to hang out whenever their busy schedules would allow.

 

Yuri snapped back to reality when he heard Kenjiro say his name, and he turned to look at the shorter boy. He still didn’t fully believe that Kenjiro was older than him.

 

“Are you okay, Yuri?” Kenjiro asked, confusion and hint of worry evident on his face.

 

_I won’t be if you keep looking so adorable_ , Yuri thinks to himself. He looks at the 17 year old for a few seconds before he makes a decision. _I guess it’s now or never_. Yuri takes a deep breath and says “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to try something,” with the steadiest voice a 15 year old talking to his crush could use.

 

The crush in question simply nodded, and Yuri found himself leaning in.

 

At first the kiss is slow, gentle. Yuri feels like he's on cloud nine with Kenjiro's lips pressed softly against his, lasting only a few seconds. The older boy, however, wanted more and leaned in again keeping their lips together for longer. Yuri could hardly focus on anything except for the way Kenjiro tasted.

 

He felt a pair of small, cold hands reach around to his neck, one of them going to his hair, and tangling in it. _This boy is trying to kill me,_ Yuri thought to himself. His hands then went to the smaller boy’s waist, causing said boy to gasp and allowing Yuri to explore his mouth.

 

The distance, though small, was too much for Kenjiro, and he found himself crawling over the taller boy to sit in his lap. _Yuri.exe has stopped working. Fuck, this is how I die. With a cute boy in my lap._

 

After that, it’s a mess of teeth and tongue and lips, bodies pressed together, mouths moving in sync, just drinking each other in. Eventually, they need to pull away for air, but Kenjiro doesn’t change positions, just breathes heavily with his forehead against Yuri’s.

 

“Wow,” Kenjiro says, it’s all he can think.

 

“Yeah,” Yuri agrees, “wow. So does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”

 

“Of course, you goofball.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction for Yuri!! On Ice and also my first in years, so please let me know what you think!  
> Also, this isn't beta'd so please forgive any mistakes, I don't mind if you point them out but please be kind about it!


End file.
